thelastofusgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Disaster Response Agency
The Federal Disaster Response Agency (FE.D.R.A.) is an antagonistic background faction featured in The Last of Us. ''FEDRA appears to be more or less amalgamated with the US military as the ruling authorities of the Quarantine Zones. Actual FEDRA officials are not encountered during the game, but various individuals working under their auspices are seen, such as soldiers and drafted civilian workers. FEDRA is one of the last remnants of the pre-outbreak United States government, alongside the Department of Defense, and the Center for Disease Control. History Post-Outbreak Following the outbreak of cordyceps brain infection (CBI) in September, 2013, the Federal Disaster Response Agency (FEDRA) took control of the United States Armed Forces and declared martial law, removing the bureaucrats from power.News broadcast In order to contain the fungus, FEDRA had the military move all uninfected civilians into large quarantine zones within major cities such as Boston and Pittsburgh.The Quarantine Zone The United States under FEDRA became a police state, exercising absolute power over the zones, which prompted the creation of the Fireflies, a militia group dedicated to defeating FEDRA, restoring the pre-outbreak government and finding a cure for the disease. In the years leading up to the events of ''The Last of Us, FEDRA and the US Military struggled to maintain control of the various quarantine zones due to a combination of growing food shortages,Graffiti scattered on the walls Firefly attacks,Salt Lake City and further CBI outbreaks.Soldiers found several infected daily in various buildings The Fireflies attempted to wrestle control of several quarantine zones from FEDRA in order to establish a better society, but this result was rarely achieved. For example, the Fireflies-led revolt in Pittsburgh was initially successful, but its inhabitants eventually became the Hunters.Fireflies Note Another example was in Boston, where the Fireflies were simply defeated by US military forces and eventually forced out.They evacuated, along with their leader This may have been because they did not manage to cause any large-scale uprisings by civilians, so the Fireflies there were mostly small groups of rebels who engaged in urban warfare and occasional terrorist attacks.They bombed a checkpoint and were "riled up" by the military By 2033, twenty years after the outbreak, FEDRA and the military had abandoned almost all of the quarantine zones,See Quarantine Zones remaining in only a handful across the country such as Boston, which they held onto with an iron grip.Enforced the use of more checkpoints and the soldiers would patrol outside the wall to find stragglers Boston in particular had extreme levels of security, with soldiers and checkpoints everywhere, and 30 foot high concrete walls with guard towers and searchlights. This stands in contrast to the Pittsburgh zone which appeared to have only a concrete wall topped with razor wire and a handful of checkpoints. The remaining intact zones not controlled by FEDRA were controlled by a mixture of Fireflies, Hunters, and independent civilians. FEDRA drafts civilians to preform work duties both inside and outside the quarantine zone, on a bi-yearly basis.Drafting Notice Presumably, civilians residing within quarantine zones may be conscripted into the military in order to bolster their numbers. FEDRA also maintains military boarding schools, where children are trained to become soldiers at a young age.See comic series and Ellie told Joel about being in one Early on in the outbreak, letters written by inhabitants could be delivered between quarantine zones.Note to Wife It is unknown if this continues. Events of The Last of Us By the time of The Last of Us, FEDRA still controls Boston, and appears to have gained the upper hand in the war against the Fireflies. Though it controls only a few zones,the map only shows three areas it is still powerful, with control over the remnants of the US military, and they dispatch the latter to pursue Joel, Ellie and Tess as they try to escape the Boston Quarantine Zone and reach the Capitol Building.Capitol FEDRA produces various fliers and informative documents that can be viewed by Joel.Wanted Poster Many residents in Boston dislike FEDRA's rule, judging by the amount of graffiti insulting them and their policies.Graffiti found on walls in The Quarantine Zone and Mallrats. Members * Attorney General Arthur Munroe (Presumably) * Boston PA Woman (Presumably) Trivia * The name FEDRA resembles the real world Federal Emergency Management Agency ( ). * There is very little information on FEDRA officials. A FEDRA spokesperson is heard in the game's intro, declaring that the "bureaucrats were out of power." The U.S. Attorney General, who may also be affiliated with FEDRA, is mentioned in a newspaper clipping. * FEDRA supplies the military with details about the infected, having identified the four stages of infection on a Military Pamphlet, along with other information. * It may also be worth noting that FEDRA appears to be the polar opposite of CEDA from Left 4 Dead. In their respective games, they both fill the role of a government agency trying to contain the outbreak. In Left 4 Dead, due to CEDA's pacifistic policies, they are shown to be extremely ineffective at containing the outbreak, which leads to the military taking over their operations. This contrasts The Last of Us, where FEDRA is an organization that is extremely aggressive, relatively effective (at least initially), and also has the full support of the military, even after 20 years. References Navigation ru:Федеральное агенство по урегулированию стихийных бедствий Category:United States Armed Forces Category:Human groups